


i want you in the worst way.

by shinmalphur



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, What Does An Eliksni Taste Like, What is Destiny Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinmalphur/pseuds/shinmalphur
Summary: one night the titan asked the drifter what eliksni tasted like, and they got more than what they bargained for.





	i want you in the worst way.

“you got the goods, hotshot?”   
  
that’s what it always was with him wasn’t it? alive for hundreds of years and this bastard couldn’t even scourge the solar system for decent grub. bring him motes, bring him food, bring him your weak and sick and maybe he could bless them with life again.    
  
bullshit.   
  
instead you’re gonna get your ass beaten, smell like an eliksni carcass that’s been left out for a decade on mercury and an overwhelming sense of your morals slipping away.    
  
behind the helmet, the titan rolls their eyes, lifting up their gauntlet covered hand showing a medium sized burlap sack.    
  
“from my special secret stash.” they mumble, tossing the bag carelessly to the rouge lightbearer.   
  
he catches it like he just found the most exotic engram in solar system and his worn face curls into a smile. his hand reaches into the bag combing through the prized loot.   
  
it’s the same place, but different time. a room full of bits and pieces scavenged from their homes, from places that should have never been seen by human eyes. the nest of a hoarder, the nest of a man who shouldn’t be alive to tell these tales.   
  
“wooo, i can just tell the difference from that freezer burn artificial shit here in the city.” he lifts the rice from the sack into the air watching it waterfall back into the bag.    
  
they’ve seen these moments before, the spark in his eye like a child during the dawning. that sense of genuine bewilderment that you could only find every decade or two, while the drifter would give it out for free even though he’s said he’d seen it all.    
  
“enough talk, where’s your end of the deal?” the titan snorts, taking a seat in between a book self of fermented hive eggs and various knobs and plugs from the golden age and a large, what did he call it? cast iron stove? all they knew was that you had to use fossil fuels to get it to light but he emptied it out and put some sort of solar powered generator. it’s weird how he could bring things like this together, tinker life back into old systems and tools and create new life. they’d never seen half of these things before in their life the first time they came around the drifter, but this visit wasn’t anywhere close to that.    
  
“alright alright, hold your horses.” he grabs the bag from the neck, dumping the contents into a bowl and washing it under water, before transferring it into some space age device the titan has never seen before.    
  
they sit in silence for about fifteen minutes while the rice cooks. the titan meanwhile, pulls off their helmet, letting their cheek length hair fall, sticking against their face as they try to wipe it away. it’s greasy and sweaty from being compressed underneath the helmet, but they didn’t seem too concerned about it, pulling up into a top know exposing the side shaven parts of their head.   
  
the rest of the gear comes off, naturally tossing it to the side instead of transmatting it away. the least amount of time their ghost had to spend around the drifter the better. hikari deserved better than that.   
  
they watch him cut up random ingredients on the table, brushing them off the cutting board into the pot full of soup, and turning the knobs on the portable burner below it. the flame burns bright orange and then turns into blue, the heat filling up the room with delicious foreign aromas. the titan takes a seat at the table, while the drifter puts his jacket on the back of his chair and taking a seat across from them.    
  
“you know kid, you’re the only one who’s ever taken up my offer.” he says, scooping out the rice into small bowls, placing one to the side of him, and giving the other to the guardian.    
  
the titan looms over the boiling soup, watching the ingredients float and dip into the liquid as the bubbles pop into the air. they take their chopsticks and pick out something, they're not sure exactly what it is, but it looks good, popping it into their mouth immediately.   
  
_ mmm, tastes like chicken _ .   
  
the drifter grins, taking a small ladle from the table and pouring the broth into his rice, “but you should really be more concerned about what you’re putting in your mouth.”   
  
“and you could be putting yours to better use.” they grumble, picking out more pieces of the various alien meats and vegetation from the boiling pot and scooping the rice into their mouth.    
  
“is that an invitation?” he tilts his head, a little spark shining in his eye as he waits to see the titan react.   
  
but he gets nothing other than a snort and a slurp from them.    
  
it’s really easy for the guardian to sit like this with him. usually the drifter would go on about something that happened a hundred years ago that they wouldn’t believe, or about something that they did in gambit just a few hours before. other days they would just sit in silence and eat, watch the sunset beyond the last city and that’d be it. it’s a simple relationship, they’d provide a service and drifter would provide what could you call it? companionship? a moment where they both could exist and maybe the solar system wouldn’t feel as empty.    
  
“you’re a real chatterbox today, aren’t ya?” the silence is broken as he finishes his final bite, turning the knobs on the portable stove off. the pot looking almost licked clean, and stray grains of rice finding nice homes in the cracks of the table.    
  
he puts his elbow on the table with his chin sitting in his palm, smiling. “now i’m ready for some dessert.” his eyebrows raise, again waiting for a reaction from the titan joining his dining table this evening.    
  
their eyes almost roll into the back of their head as they take their gaze from him to the ceiling. they hear drifter pushing himself out of his chair, the table moving closer to them, and the rustling of his gear.    
  
the first time it happened it was fluke - a quick handjob in a bar on a loss bet. the second time, double or nothing and the time after that, ground rules were made. no names and no eye contact. sure the drifter already knew their name, but like he said “it’s good as gone.” and he only had one name. it’s been easy since then, the titan would show up once or twice here and there and release the pressure from their everyday life. now, things were changing, the titan would be found here more than anywhere else. if not just for a quicky or a meal or playing in his devils game, wanting that ounce of attention away from the sea of lightbearers. it was sick, the titan knew that, but the void in their life couldn’t be filled by anything else these days.   
  
they feel his hands rubbing against the top of their things from underneath the table, moving up to their belt loops tugging on them playfully. “ya gonna let me get lucky tonight?” his scruffy chin hairs piercing through their cotton pants, as they felt the pressure of his lips again their thigh and his head resting on their lap.   
  
the titan exhaled sharply that almost sounded like a sigh, it’s not like they didn’t want to, of course they wanted to, they just didn’t like giving him what he wanted.    
  
_he always got what wanted_.    
  
almost instantaneously, they pushed the drifter’s head off their lap to loosen their pants. lifting themself off the chair, they pull off their pants but quickly enough, they are taken from their grasp by the man under the table and presumably tossed to the side. their legs bare, the titan spreads apart underneath the table, raising their chin into the air. they feel his lips pressing against their exposed thighs, the scruff piercing skin which they knew would leave marks later. he’s always been cold to the touch no matter how much fire was in his eyes. with each kiss, he nibbles on their thigh moving closer and closer to the prize, his hands squeezing underneath holding the titan steady.   
  
his warm breath hovers over them, “oh i’ve missed you.” he mumbles teasingly, his lips overcoming the titan and his tongue making a home inside them. he’s rough, taking more and more of the titan in his mouth, but he knows what he’s doing. it’s so unfair that he knows  _exactly_   what he’s doing.    
  
the guardian rocks their hips guiding the drifter to the pair’s mutual destination - their climax. their eyes shut tightly, their mouth opening releasing small in audible sounds. they did this on purpose, silencing themself to make him work harder, to try harder, but right now, that was easier said that done. they could feel their light slowly drifting from their body, being consumed by his darkness.   
  
their hand grabs on to his hair, pulling and pushing his head to create the right rhythm, but the drifter shakes his head out of their grasp, his mouth intensifying. his lips becoming more slick as the titan’s body reacts, a loud moan following suit. the titan grabs his head again, pulling against his hair to get some type of stability from rolling off the chair from sheer pleasure. their free hand moving up their own shirt brushing against their nipples, continuing to ride his face.    
  
“c’mon,” he some how utters, with his mouth still full with the titan. “let me have it.”   
  
they were close and the drifter knew it, but the titan’s stubborn nature didn’t want to let go. their eyes almost rolling into the back their head, they feel the drifter’s wet finger pressing inside them, the heat in their body overwhelming their senses. the titan’s cool skin getting hotter and their face turning a shade of red. another finger enters and they couldn’t keep control any longer. their toes curl slightly, their breaths becoming shorter, giving into their body’s needs.   
  
his lips place one more kiss on the titan, covered in their fluids, and then on the inside of their now hickey covered thighs. they hear him pushing the chair out of the way, rising back on his feet, wiping his mouth slightly with the back of his hand, grinning. “nothing beats home cooking.”   
  
the titan turns their head away from the looming stare from the drifter, their face still red but their breathing becoming more even. their eyes close, hearing some shuffling: the sound of a bottle open, liquid pouring and glasses clinking on the table. they peek slightly seeing a glass of whiskey for them and another being one shotted by the lightbearer.    
  
he makes a slight hissing sound at the taste, slamming the glass on the table, resulting in the titan rolling their eyes, but the crooked grin doesn’t leave his face. he exhales, licking his lips, but then looks over his shoulder, “that reminds me.”    
  
the drifter leaves the table again, rummaging through some of his boxes full of knickknacks and foreign tech from over the hundreds of years. he pulls out some sort of package wrapped in recycled paper with a piece of string tied around it. with a satisfied look on his face, he places it on the table in front of the titan.    
  
“what’s that?” they tilt their head, eyeing the package and then back up at the drifter, who took his seat back at the table.   
  
“let’s call this a token of my appreciation for my favorite guardian.” he chimes, motioning for them to open it.    
  
it takes less than a second to open, and the titan’s eyes roll into the back of their head.   
  
“took me forever to find this thing, golden age tech if you wanna remember back then.” he cups his face in his hands again, looking so proud.   
  
it’s a strap on dildo laying on the table right where they just ate (in all senses of the word) and a bottle of lube.   
  
“sure they probably have made something fancier since then but you can’t go wrong with the classics.”   
  
“you’re a fucking freak.” the titan mumbles picking up the gift from the strap eyeing it. it doesn’t look like anything they used in the past or seen in holovids. the cock is made out of some sort of rubber but also seemed slightly hallow, as they flicked it slightly, the dildo bouncing back and forth.   
  
“ooh i love it when you talk dirty to me.” he laughs, trying to connect his gaze with the titan’s.   
  
the titan snorts, standing up from the table, still pantless, they unhook the belt of the strap on, sliding their legs through the hoops, tightening it around their waist. they knock their chair over making their way to the still sitting drifter. they grab his hair, pulling him up and the man obliges naturally. meeting at eye line, the titan presses their face against his, their lips right next to his ear, moving their exposed thigh between his legs.   
  
“you’re disgusting.” they murmur, immediately pressing their lips against his neck, feeling his cock twitch against their body.    
  
the drifter moans slightly, as the titan continues down his neck, their hands running up his sides underneath his shirt, pulling it off, their tongue brushing against his nipple. the titan bites slightly, their hands and the drifter’s pulling at his belts and zipper of his pants as fast they could.   
  
he pulls out of kiss from the titan, backing up slightly towards the table, his naked body reaching over the still not put away dishes, and grabbing the lube, tossing it to the titan, “time to saddle up, hotshot.”   
  
the titan grabs his shoulder, pushing him down onto the floor, his hands and knees holding his body up, a stupid grin still on his face. their lips press kisses down his spine, as they pour the bottle on the dildo and their fingers.    
  
their teeth take a nip at his asscheek while, they slowly press one finger into him.   
  
“agh.. fuck...” the titan can feel him trembling slightly at their touch, the muscles in his body getting tense, and his ass getting tighter. they slowly pull their finger out, inserting it again.   
  
“guardian..” he moans, his hands turning into a fist, his head hanging down to the ground.    
  
“will you shut the fuck up for once?” the titan growls.   
  
“touchy touch-“ his interrupted by two fingers being pressed into his ass, “ah!”   
  
two fingers slowly become three and then they slide the rubber cock inside, slowly feeling the reactions of the drifter’s body through his trembling thighs and tension in his stomach. but as soon as his ass made room, they could feel it constricting around the dildo as if it was an extension of their own body. the titan gasps for air, feeling the warm pressure, pulling their hips back almost immediately.    
  
they didn’t have to see it, they knew even in this position, drifter’s face had turned into that crooked smile.    
  
“it’s working for you too ain’t it?”   
  
“shut up, old man.” they growl again, taking in a deep breath before pressing inside of him.    
  
they could feel the light exchanging between both of their bodies. with each rock of their hips into the drifter they could feel a spark of pleasure going through the shaft of the dildo into their own body.    
  
_ what did he have to do to get this? _   
  
the titan leans forward, pressing in deeper and the drifter giving the response of a loud moan, one free arm wrapping around his waist and the other hand tightening around his cock. the rhythm of the thrusts of their hips and hands in sync, the titan and drifter breathe in unison. his skin is damp in sweat but still cool to the touch, their cheek pressing against his back, they could feel the intensity of the light in their body piling up. the solar energy warming up their hands, the wet moans coming from their lips warmer than before.    
  
there’s a part of them who wishes they’d loose it, burn permanent marks on his body, a small reminder of this - all of this. these small moments of their current life, they’d never forget since that’s all they had. but they knew the drifter would, he would fall into another deep crevasse of space and be a legend of what once was.    
  
with each thrust they dig deeper and deeper inside of him, his ass swallowing the whole rubber cock and all the light escaping from the titan’s body. even in his most vulnerable state, the darkness inside of him takes what should never belong to him. his breaths become shorter, as the titan runs their fingers up his chest, twisting his hard nipple with another thrust coming from their hips. again, and again, as their hand reaches around his neck. the rough scruff of his facial hair digs into the tips of their fingers and they slowly begin tightening their grasp. they feel his breath become harder, and some how also his cock (even though they couldn’t except him to get any harder than he already was)   
  
but this reaction drove the titan off the edge, their hips taking another deep dive inside. they felt the desperation of his body trying to reach his next breath, and his cock desperate to climax. the darkness inside him swallows the final ounce of light leaving their body, they could feel the warmth ricochet inside him and against the dildo. a loud cry escapes from their lips, the ecstasy overwhelming them more than it has ever before. but their grip is still around the drifter’s cock, they could feel his juices dripping and the pressure underneath their finger tips, but instead of finishing off, they let go.   
  
they pull the dildo out of his body, and quickly turn him over onto his back to see his face, straddling him. his body is weak and moves like a ragdoll in their hands, his cheeks are red, his mouth open gasping for air, but his eyes are crooked and smiling up at them.   
  
_disgusting_.    
  
they know this moment won’t last and they know that they’re breaking the “rules” the pair set up. but the guardian took what they could get, and at least in this moment they’d have everything.    
  
their hand reached for his neck again, applying pressure, using their weight to hold him down steadily on the floor. their eyes not breaking contact with his, the last bit of light left in their body warming up their hands and burning his throat. in this moment, they could end it all. dispel this speck of darkness in the universe, but they watch as he closes his eyes for a moment, releasing a moan with the last bit of air in his lungs, and their grip loosens. his grin becomes larger, his eyes still closed, his own hands reaching out for his still hard cock, but the guardian slaps it away.   
  
he laughs and gazes at the titan, with that awful spark in his eye.   
  
he’s still _hungry_.    
  
they take hold of him once again, using their free hand to cup his face to keep that eye contact. their hand regains rhythm against his shaft, his hips pressing upwards into their hands making this way too easy. he’s been close for too long and finally he sloppily cums over their hands and his stomach.    
  
the titan lets go of his decompressing cock, looking at the fluids on their fingers and then back at the drifter. his eyes meets the guardians as he’s trying to catch his breath, the red color in his cheeks slowly fading.    
  
they place their fingers between their lips, slowly sucking off the drifter from their fingers, keeping eyes still locked with the rouge lightbearer.   
  
“you’re ruthless.” he exhales, grinning madly, taking his hand to run through his hair, still very apparent he had the wind knocked out of him right now.   
  
“eat your heart out.” the titan mutters, un-straddling his body, and taking a napkin from the table wiping off their hand. they stretch their arms out and roll their shoulders back, before picking up their pants and begin dressing themself.    
  
“a hive knight tried that once. i got a pretty bad a scar.” drifter laughs, finally sitting up, and pulling on his clothes.   
  
“too bad that didn’t stick.” another laugh comes from the drifter in response, followed by a cough. the titan snaps their armor leg plates on, and pulls out the rubber band holding their hair back. they pick up the strap on they tossed aside while trying to gain some composure, they bring out their ghost with the other.    
  
“transmatting.” hikari’s lights shine against the strap on and it disappears into the ether.   
  
“you taking it?” he grins, standing behind them, still half dressed.    
  
“you said it was a gift for your favorite guardian.” they shoot back one of the few smiles that ever grace the titan’s face. but that smile quickly disappears as they put their helmet back on their head.    
  
they begin to take their leave from the crowded shit hole the drifter called a home. they felt dirty, but relaxed, the usual regret from encountering that man.  “next time,” they mumble, almost under their breath, looking over their shoulder.    
  
the drifter has already gone back to his normal business, picking up dishes from the table, rearranging the furniture and dusting off the pillows on the floor. he looks up, almost taken back, “next time?” he smirks.   
  
“less eliksni in the hot pot. i can feel the indigestion coming on already.” they raise their hand motioning good bye, two fingers hitting their helmet where their lips would be as if blowing a kiss. “not good for giving head.”   
  
the drifter laughs, turning his back to the titan, “you’re a class act guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash can of nonsense. i wanted to write something self indulgent and it turned really horny, and i haven't written anything horny in like fifty years. hope u enjoyed it i'm going to hide now. i'm also sorry for making the drifter talk like a cowboy.


End file.
